KICK-ASS vs
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Scott Pilgrim; Ramona Flowers: we, Judy, and Wallace Wells: also Kim Pine and Knives Chau stood in the middle of the street before the restaurant/comic shop as David Lizewski Kick-Ass and Mindy Hit-Girl crossed the street: cross wise both groups meeting each other half-way. He held Pilgrim's hand out to shake Kick's hand and David Lizewski had shaken his hand: accepting his hand.
1. Chapter 1

_Appr. Words Cntd. 2,300

2013,

Disposable Copy

KICK-ASS vs. SCOTT PILGRIM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Scott Pilgrim; Ramona Flowers: we, Judy, and Wallace Wells: also Kim Pine and Knives Chau stood in the middle of the street before the restaurant/comic shop as** David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) **and Mindy Hit-Girl crossed the street: **cross wise** both groups meeting each other half-way. He held Pilgrim's hand out to shake **Kick's** hand and David Lizewski had shaken his hand: accepting his hand in friendship.

Kim Pine said, **let's cross the rest of the road so that we can eat at the comic book shop. That's where we agreed to meet **_**anyways**_**:** we all crossed the rest of the way across the street between each of the cars slowing down to let us pass. Kim Pine ordered some cake because she found out they served it in with the coffee they sold**. **

Meredith-2 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

**David Lizewski** ordered a cappuccino with pastry too: because he was somewhat hungry and his father didn't count cappuccinos as coffee. Anyway, **don't young kids drink caffeinated cola any-way?** Dave Lizewski's parents used to ordered two fried eggs and bacon, chopping the bacon strips in rectangle pieces and picking at them.

Pilgrim got a fillet of fish sandwich; the rest of us didn't really order anything: Pilgrim said, **congratulations on getting your own ****Capcom versus Kick Ass**** video game, bud: you deserve it: from all of the fights you had to go through to become famous over night:**

David Lizewski answered, **yeah: well: according to you Pilgrim****: ****you only heard about it from a Japanese computer programmer at a party who got too drunk. Anyway didn't you say: weren't you the one that told me that the programmer on business trip told you they field tested and ****Capcom**** wasn't releasing it:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **yeah: but you are still famous enough to get your own video game, right?! I'm glad ****Cap**** did try and make a Kick-Ass video game because when I heard about it I knew you were in the same universe as me. I called information and asked if there was a Dave Lizewski in this city and there was! **

**Then I called you up and you set up this meeting at this comic shop and I thought, **_**the same comic store in the movie: this is perfect:**_** I** **was all,**** '****We're all going on****: **_**road trip**_**': ****everyone was in the room: and for no reason everyone said spontaneously all at once** _**road trip**__**!**_**_**

Meredith-3 'GRIM 

_ Kick said, **I still can't believe that you know my identity from reading a graphic novel series about me: but who cares: I've always wanted to meet a comic character and it's Pilgrim himself for Christ's sake**:

Pilgrim said: **yeah: and I've always wanted to meet Kick. Maybe from here I will check up on ****Westchester County****: see if there's a ****Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning****. I could pretend to be a mutant and get a tour of the ****School for Gifted Youngsters**** by pretending to want to enroll.**

_**David Lizewski **said, **yeah: and I'm glad it's not like one of those Marvel team-ups where the first time two comic book superheroes meet the two comic book characters end up fighting the first time:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **ya: I could just imagine a Marvel type team up where Kick falls for Flowers and Pilgrim fights him! That'd be so dumb a story:**

Meredith-4 'GRIM 

Dave Lizewski then said, "Yep: that'd be stupid, all right-y: Why would I initiate a romance with this young woman Flowers anyway? Flowers is too old to like** Dave Lizewski **so why would** Kick **start to like her:it would be stupid: that story":

Flowers said**,** **what if Flowers initiated the relationship: would that make sense if the story was like this: would the story be more real that way****: _ **

**_ _ _****Kick **replied, **uh: what:**

_ Pilgrim said, **hey: what're you tryin' t' say****? _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers said: **am not saying anything. I'm just saying that I happen to think Dave Lizewski is just some kinda' hot some sort a' that's all.**

Pilgrim exclaimed, **Flowers: (!): how can you say that?! How could you do that, Flowers, especially in front of me:**

Meredith-5 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

_ _ She looked at Pilgrim who was shocked and every body else stared, was **stock** still: as Flowers replied, **what Pilgrim, (?) you had known when you started dating me that I have some kind of a thing for bad-boys, right**:

Dave Lizewski replied, **uh: you think I'm hot, really?**** _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers answered, **yeah, I mean: how you were bloodied up and said on the Internet clip, **_**I'm Kick**_**: that Kick beats up criminals: it's hot, right: don't you all agree? Doesn't any one agree with me?**

Pilgrim said, **Flowers (?!) how could you:**

She replied, **it's my decision if I want to be attracted to someone or not. This is just like the time I told you I don't like your band. The fact I don't like your band is just an opinion. You cannot control my mind. **

**I have free will you know, Pilgrim. The fact that I don't like yer band is just an opinion like how I'm attracted to Kick****. ****My opinion is nothing t' be offended about. We can disagree and still coexist.**

Meredith-6 'GRIM 

Kim Pine then also said, **it's hard to be criticized: but Flowers happens to be right****. ****Flowers don't have to agree with everything you believe.**

_Pilgrim was angry because of this that had just been said: and he had looked away toward the wall beyond the boxes of comic books and stared angrily at it for a long time. Flowers glanced **at** him angrily because Pilgrim was staring away from Flowers at the wall: angry as usual. Then Flowers noticed Dave Lizewski was staring at her in awe because of what Flowers had just said about her being attracted to Dave Lizewski.  Flowers gave a look to Dave Lizewski as if she were amused by the undignified, wide-eyed stare **Dave Lizewski** was giving Flowers because hecouldn't believe that **an attractive** older woman thought _he_ were **sexy**.

Flowers started leading Dave Lizewski on by giving him a **come hither** look.

_ _ **Dave Lizewski **was staring out of the corner of Dave Lizewski's eyes at Flowers as if Dave Lizewski couldn't believe what was going on: she had given him **one of those** Janet Jackson Poetic Justice The Movie: **upper boob touches** to Flower's own self through her own purple shirt.

Meredith-7 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

Pilgrim was still in a bad mood: staring at the blank wall.

_ _ _Flowers suddenly began stretching Flowers' arms up while Pilgrim wasn't looking and straightening her posture while Flowers stretched like she had just woken up: so that her chest looked more impressive: and Dave Lizewski was falling for it hook-line and-sinker**. ** **Dave Lizewski **was staring at Flowers' breasts through her purple shirt with Kick's jaw **hitting the table**. Every-body else at the table besides that two and Pilgrim looking away, were looking at one-an-other as if to say to one another, **uh oh**. Every body else was giving each other glances as if we all were asking each other, **uh: is this really happening****?**

Flowers was putting her arms down and began to look at Dave Lizewski from out of the corners of her eyes flirtatiously and began sighing and taking deep, cleansing breaths as if she were trying to not be so angry: but she was doing it only to make Flowers' **rack** look bigger obviously. He was trying to be not so obvious about looking directly at Flowers! And Dave Lizewski was trying to only look out of his peripheral vision but he couldn't believe what she was doing: feeling sexy must've been getting herself turned on: because Flowers suddenly said, **Pilgrim, Knives: move down you guys: it's getting hot in here and I can't breathe. I'm going to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.**

Pilgrim was still facing the same way and even crossed his arms, sulking.

After Knives and Pilgrim slid down the **booth seat** Flowers slid out and stood up to walk away brushing Flowers' thigh against **Kick's** shoulder slowly on purpose on her way out. Dave Lizewski's eyes suddenly bulged for seemingly no reason and he suddenly said; **I'm going too. I'm going outside for a breast of fresh air. I mean a breath of fresh air.** Flowers then walked in front and past the **display window** next to the booth.

Then he walked out of **the chimed** comic book shop door and walked past the display window trying to look like Dave Lizewski was casually walking into the alley for, **no reason**. Everybody besides Pilgrim was looking at each another as if to say, **they aren't going to: are they:**

Meredith-8 'GRIM 

Suddenly Pilgrim was looking down at the ground at his feet angrily and he looked like Pilgrim had just thought of something and looked up at the ceiling in shock and said, **wait-a-minute:** Pilgrim swung his upper body around, looking out **the booth's big window**.Pilgrim looked into the bulging, guilty eyes of** Dave Lizewski **still walking slowly past **the booth's big window.**

He spun Pilgrim's upper body around again and suddenly his spine straightened like an exclamation point had been transplanted with his spine. Pilgrim suddenly looked up again even higher than before at the ceiling right above his head as if he were trying to think. Then just as suddenly there was a cloud of dust where Pilgrim had once been sitting. Everybody had their eyes glued to him to see what happened next as all their eyes followed Pilgrim's running form.

The next thing we saw was Pilgrim rounding the turn next to the door and running out the comic-book shop door. The next thing we knew we were slowly stumbling into the entrance in the alley like we were magnetically and slowly drawn to Flowers and Pilgrim's juicy piece of soon-to is gossip. At the same time: the group was afraid to go into the entrance of the alley because the friends were afraid of impeding on Kick's** relations**. Pilgrim slowly treads into and down the alley as if he were discovering some alley/cave and exploring it.

Wallace Wells, Knives, Mindy Hit Girl, Neil, Kim Pine, and Judy could hear down the alley, **touch my boob. Here it is. **

**I love you: I love: be my girl: be my girl: be my girlfriend: bemy girl friend! **

**O-my-God-this-isso-exciting-I cannot believe we're going to come at the same time: oh, that's good yeah:**

**Aaughguuh: will you be my girl: **

**Oogh, give me a minute to compose myself: **

**So wha da ya say will you be my girl: **

**Um, yeah, OK.**

Meredith-9 'GRIM 

Suddenly down the alley: Pilgrim said, **Flowers: what the fuck are you doing: you're supposed to be my girl: for the love of baby Jesus!**

Flowers replied, **I'm sorry, Pilgrim. I'm sorry. It's just I always wanted t' have sex with Kick just once. It was just, you were in a bad mood again and you are always so controlling of my life: you were angry with me again: I just wanted to feel loved just now.**

Flowers slumped forward upon the rail **they** built there, next to the back door of the comic shop.

Meredith-10 'GRIM 

**Dave Lizewski **replied to this by saying, **only once: but you're my girlfriend now: you're supposed to be the one who has sex with me, right**:

_ **Kick **said, what about all the stuff you said about you being _my_ partner?!?_ 

_ _ _Flowers slumped back against the sidewall of the comic shop and said, **o ug. Um, you have to give a woman a little time after she cums to sit there for a while and compose herself, come back to reality. That's just how God created our bodies and brains. I didn't know! **

**What I was saying: I told you to give me a minute. However, you didn't listen: I was kind of caught up in the moment and said that to get you to give me a minute: I was lost in the moment! Moreover, thought that was the truth but I was too hasty: I'm still in a relationship with Pilgrim****:**** I don't want ta' end that: I mean: you know, right Kick?**

**Kick** replied by crying out, **so you're going to break it off, our relationship:**

Meredith-11 'GRIM 

_Pilgrim yelled, **Ex-boy-friends! I hate ex boy friends****!**** I hate ex boy friends! You: me: in the street! **

**We are going to have it out: right now:**

The End

_Approx Count 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

AFTER-WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character: not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what. Happens: inspire one by putting a review: tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next. OK: OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

_Line Count 18

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

*The ORIGIN SERIES; MARVEL NIGHTMARE*

by

*M. W. Meredith*

Mutants could leave the concentration camp with the inhibitors to do errands.

But if they didn't come back in the exact time superhuman mutants had said they would a Sentinel robot would question mutants about not coming back in time and use their computer brains to figure out if the mutant was lying:_ -Richards- the-Phoenix-Two's husband Frank- the-Psi lord -Richards cried out**, Rachel: get away: quick: ahh! **

The beam blast of electrons came down: striking Frank-Richards and destroying Frank-Richards's body. 

_The-Phoenix-Two screamed**: no****:_**one Sentinel pulled open the top of the metal sewer pipe.

The Sentinal revealing a sewer chamber of stone.

It was a chamber with many crossing giant sewer pipe tunnels going through the giant chamber.

Full of giant Sentinel robots:_while the-Phoenix-Two and the grown up Rasputin-the-ShadowCat went off to the side into a recessed New York doorway to a business with barred windows: where nothing could see them up the street: so that the-Phoenix-Two could concentrate to psychically send the-Shadow-Cat's spirit back through time.

My upper body swings forward into a sitting position from where I lie now in my bed's sheets.

My name is Rachel.

That is my nightmare.

That is my reality: more or less: or at the very least it was in the past.

A reality in my future too, perhaps.

I have this nightmare every night.

The details are always different but the gist remains the same.

If Marvel Girl Summers doesn't do something during the day-time to change the future then when today ends and the Witching Hour comes: tomorrow will come and all will be darkness.

That tomorrow awaits the X-Men.

God help me I am a mutant.

- - -30- - -


End file.
